


Lightness Of Touch

by flickawhip



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isobel doesn't really do soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightness Of Touch

Isobel doesn't really do soft, she keeps herself hard and determined, locking everyone else out of her world. Rosie smiles and watches her, a touch light and teasing against her back as she moves closer. Rosie is the one person who can undo Isobel's barriers, she doesn't break them down as much as find a way to burrow beneath them to the woman who mistrusts everyone. Everyone except Rosie. Rosie smiles softly, touches her gently, loves her sweetly. Isobel can't help but shiver, allowing Rosie to pull her closer, allowing herself to become softer, the gentleness of Rosie's touch and kiss easing any fears. Rosie sees her as she really is and she loves her for it.


End file.
